


Save Me! Please! (Ziall Mpreg)

by EXO_Davina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Mpreg, Rape, Sexual Content, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXO_Davina/pseuds/EXO_Davina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets hurt and Zayn is there to save him. Will they get together ? Will Zayn find out who did this to Niall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chap. 1

Niall's P.O.V

Where to hide. That is what I was thinking. I saw an alley, so I went there. I crouched down behind a couple of garbage cans and closed my eyes hoping they wouldn't find me.

"Well, well, look who we have here boys."

SHIT!

I looked up to see my bully and his mates staring down at me. I was so scared.

"See now since you ran away from me, your going to get hurt a lot worse than usual." Johnny said.

 

I felt the first couple of kicks to my stomach, then I felt completely numb. I felt so dizzy and my vision was blurry. I soon blacked out.

 

Zayn's P.O.V

I just came out of Starbucks, walking towards my flat. I turned a corner and looked to the left. What I saw was so shocking, that I dropped everything and ran to help him. I recognized him. He goes to my school.

Niall. I've always had a crush on him, so when I saw him in this state it nearly broke my heart. I took out my phone and dialed 911. They were on their way.

"Come on, Niall, please wake up." I begged.

Maybe I should call one of his friends. I took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contacts. I chose the first one and clicked it. I waited while it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liam."

"Zayn is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, why are you on Niall's phone?"

"I found him unconscious in an alley. He looks badly hurt, so I called the ambulance. They should be here any minute. I called because you were the first person on his contact list and I didn't know who else to call."

"Oh my gosh, not Nialler, I'm on my way to the hospital." Liam said frantically.

 

"Okay, I'll see you there."

He hung up the phone and that's when the ambulance arrived. An officer came up to me and asked if he was a friend of mine and other questions.

 

"Do you want to ride with him?"

"Yes."

When I went into the ambulance they had already put the oxygen mask on him and a bunch of wires in him. I took his hand which was so cold in mine and silently prayed that he would be alright.

 

 

Liam's P.O.V

I was watching Toy Story 2 with Harry when I got the worse phone call ever.

As soon as I hung up the phone I felt the tears stream down my face. Harry rushed over to me and draped his arms around me. I just couldn't believe this was happening to Niall.

"Shhh, calm down, tell me what happened." he said softly.

I calmed down and told him what happened. I could see him struggling to keep himself from breaking.

"Come on, we have to go to the hospital now. Li, he will make it through. Okay. He will make it through."

"I know he will, its that I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt him. He has never done anything wrong."

"We know, lets just go see how he's doing and how bad it is."

"Okay."

I got up and grabbed my coat and we walked out to Harry's car.

 

The whole time in the car ride to the hospital was spent quiet. When we made it to the hospital, we went to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A young lady at the desk asked.

"Uhh, we're here to see Niall Horan."

We waited while she typed something on the screen.

"He's in room 263." She said looking up.

"Thanks. Come on Harry."

We took an elevator and walked down some halls to get to his room. Once we were there we saw his doctor finishing talking to Zayn. After the doctor left Zayn came up to us.

"Liam." Zayn said.

"So how is he?" I said anxiously.

"He's still unconscious, he has two broken ribs and a fractured foot.'

"The doctor said he will be okay right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he'll be alright."

I ran up and hugged him, almost knocking him over.

"Thanks for everything Zayn, I mean you've been a big help."

"Yeah, I mean you'll do anything to help the one person you like so much." he whispered.

After that he left.

What did he mean by what he said?

Did he like Niall?


	2. Chap. 2

Zayn's P.O.V

 

For the last month I kept tossing and turning in my sleep. All I could think about was Niall. He was the only reason I woke up to go to school. I loved his smile. The way he's always the first person in the cafeteria. He's like a ball of sunshine. When he's around you, you can't help but smile. Now that he was in the hospital I feel torn apart. How can I feel this way when he doesn't even no me or feel the way I feel about him. It's slowly eating me up.

 

Niall's P.O.V

 

It's been a month since I've left the hospital. My ribs and foot healed, but I can't play sports or anything that can hurt my ribs. I wanted to thank the person who helped me because if I didn't make it to the hospital I don't know what would've happened.

"Hey Liam, can you come here for a sec!" I called out.

He ran into my room.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He said panicking.

"Relax Li, I just wanted to know if you knew where the person who helped me, lived, so I can say my thanks."

"Oh, yeah, I know where he lives." he said after he got his breath back.

"So it's a he, do you know his name?"

"His name is Zayn."

"Cool name."

"Want to go now?"

"Sure. Let me get ready."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you in the car." he said going downstairs.

I got dressed and went in the living room. I saw Harry on the couch watching a movie.

"Bye Harry, me and Li are going out. Do not invite anyone over while we're gone." I gave him my best evil eye.

He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I won't."

I left the flat and got inside the car. Liam looked over at me.

"Are you ready Niall?"

"Yeah let's go." I said buckling myself in.

 

We arrived at the house in 15 minutes. He has a nice house. Its a bit smaller than Liam's but it's cute.

When the car stopped I got out of the car and walked towards the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited. A couple of seconds later a lady opened the door.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi my name is Niall and this is Liam. We're looking for Zayn."

"Oh, he's upstairs, I'm Mrs. Malik by the way. Come on in."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malik." Liam said.

"You can have a seat in the living room. So tell me how you know my son. He rarely has any friends over." She said while walking towards another room.

When I sat down I told her what happened to me. "He kind of saved me. If it weren't for him I don't know what would've happened. So I came over to thank him."

"Oh,you poor thing I'm sorry to hear that. Are you alright." she had came back in and sat on the single couch.

"Yeah, I'm alright, my ribs and foot healed. So I'm fine physically, but emotionally maybe not." I told her the truth, there's no point in hiding this.

"Have you tried counseling."

"No, I have been thinking about it though, I just don't know if I'm going to go through with it."

"Okay, well let me go get Zayn and I'll be right back." She said standing back up.

I looked at Liam who was quiet during the whole conversation.

"Do you think he'll remember?"

"Of course. Everything is going to be fine." he patted my shoulder

I sure hope so.

 

I looked up as Zayn's mother came downstairs.

"He'll be down in a minute. Do you want any cookies?" she asked.

"Sure."

Liam started laughing.

"What's so funny." I frowned.

"You eyes got bigger when she mentioned cookies." Liam said in between laughter.

"I don't get it." I made a blank face because I really didn't get the joke.

"You know how I am about food."

"I sure do." Liam said.

 

 

Zayn's P.O.V

 

I heard someone knocking on my door, but I didn't feel like answering it.

"Zayn, Niall and Liam are here to see you. Wake up and come downstairs."

What the f***? How did they know where I live. Ohhh yeah, Liam came to my house for a school project. I didn't know he where I lived.

"I'll be right down."

"Okay, hun." I heard her footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

I went to the bathroom, washed my face and more importantly........... fixed my hair. I put some pyjama pants and a fitted white top on. I looked in the mirror to make sure I was perfect and went downstairs.

 

 

Niall's P.O.V

 

The cookies were so good that I almost missed him coming down the stairs. But how can you miss someone so beautiful. I leaned towards Liam and whispered in his ear.

"How come you didn't tell me he was hot?" Yeah I'm gay, sorry I didn't mention it earlier seeing there were other stuff going on.

"I would've told you if I were gay and thought he was hot, but since I'm not gay and didn't think he was hot, I didn't tell you." he said back in my ear.

"Good point."

I stood up and walked towards the Greek god.

"Hi my name is Niall and yours must be Zayn, my life saver."

For a second I thought I saw him blush. Must be my imagination.

"Yeah, I'm Zayn, we go to school together." he said lowly.

"Really? I'm sure I've would've seen you walking in the halls." How did I not see this gorgeous person in our school before.

"I'm not your life saver though." he said casting his eyes down.

"Well since you saved my life, I think so." I kept a smile on my face.

He looked away. I took the chance to check him out. He was a dark- skinned boy with black raven hairstyled into a quiff. I just wanted to run my hands through his hair. And the way his shirt hugged his body made me want to do unthinkable things to him.

"Are you done checking me out?" he said smirking.

Two can play this game.

"No, just a couple more seconds." I swear he started blushing, making me smirk.

"There I'm done."

"Niall we have to go." Liam said.

Awww I don't wanna go. "Okay."

 

Zayn's P.O.V

 

I could tell he was checking me out, but I was checking him out too. He was surprisingly skinny since he consumed more food than anyone I've ever seen. His skin was pale and his eyes were a piercing blue that made you want to gaze in them forever. He had the cutest smile and laugh. His hair was brunette with blonde highlights. It looked so soft and luscious. He looks absolutely gorgeous.

I was just about to ask him why he came over, but was interrupted by Liam saying that they had to go.

Then out of nowhere Niall hugged me. Not a light hug, but a bone-crushing hug. I was shocked. He looked up at me.

"Thank you, for saving me. It meant so much to me." His eyes were full of greatfullness.  
"Your welcome, anytime."

"I have to go now." He said as he slipped something into my pocket.

He turned around and him and Liam headed out the door. I watched their car until it disappeared from view. I couldn't stop thinking of his arms being around me. The warmth of his breath on my neck. The way he smelled of a fresh spring day. Just thinking about that makes me smile. I reached my hand into my pocket and took out the piece of paper he put in there earlier. I looked at it and saw that it was a bunch of numbers. A phone number to be exact.

HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!!!!

OMG!!!!

Okay calm down Zayn. I told myself. Was I even going to call him? I don't even know. Maybe now I can sleep.

 

Niall's P.O.V

On the ride home I couldn't stop thinking how it felt to be in his arms.

It felt amazing.

Wonderful.

Nice.

It just fell right. I loved how his skin felt against mine. Smooth, but rough at the same time. He seems perfect to me like its too good to be true perfect. I have to make him mine. Maybe I'll just ask him out.

What if he's not gay?


	3. Chap. 3

Niall's P.O.V

 

 

When we got home I went straight to my room. I laid on my bed and started brainstorming how I was going to ask Zayn out. While I was thinking I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Harry came in.

"What's up Nialler?" He said as he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"About asking someone out."

"Yeah, who is he?" Everyone knows I'm gay.

"Zayn, you know, the one that saved me."

"Should've known, he is sexy." He teased. Harry's gay too.

"Yeah, he's perfect in every way." I said turning to look at Harry.

"Is he gay?" Harry asked getting straight to the point.

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Okay, here's what I want you to do."

He told me his plan for getting Zayn.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked nervously.

"Of course it will work, you know me." He said with pride.

"Yeah a flirt who only does one night stands." I teased.

"Hey, I just haven't found the one yet."

"When will you ever." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what, just go to bed." He picked up my pillow and threw at me.

"I will." I laid down on my bed.

"Goodnight Niall, have sweet dreams about Zayn." he mocked.

"Shutup." I said hiding my blush with my pillow.

I heard the door shut so I'm assuming he left. In a couple of minutes I was asleep. Dreaming a very very good dream. *wink*


	4. Chap. 4

Zayn's P.O.V

I woke up this morning feeling great. It was 6:00 in the morning, I have to get to school by 7:30.

I got up, took a hot shower, got dressed and fixed my hair. I didn't have to wake my little sisters up because they had the week off. Doniya was in college so I didn't have to worry about her either.

I went downstairs into the kitchen. My Mum was making breakfast. It smelt so good.

"Good mornin, Mum."

"Good mornin, Zayn, how did you sleep last night?"

"Alright, I guess." I looked at the time on the kitchen clock. It read 7:13. SHIT! "I have to go Mum or I'll be late for school." I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, got my bag and kissed my Mum goodbye.

"Bye hun, I'll see you after school!" She called after me.

"Ok I'll see you later!" I walked out the door and started walking towards the school which was 10 minutes away from my flat.

When I arrived I headed towards my locker. I saw that Louis was already there.

"What's up mate?" Louis asked once I got close enough.

"Nothing much since the accident, I mean Niall came to my house to say thanks and that was it." I gave him a look that told him I wanted to talk later.

"Alright mate, let's get to class."

After I got my books, I closed my locker and headed towards English with Lou.

 

 

When lunch came around it was kind of quiet. I mean you can hear people talking but its not the usual amount of noise you hear. Lou and I sat in the back. We like to have our privacy and its easier to talk without people hearing your conversation.

We got our food and went back to our table.

"So what happened when he came over to your house?" Lou asked eagerly.

"I couldn't even start eating my food before you started asking questions."

Sorry mate, I just want to know."

"Okay, nothing really happened except that he checked me out, I blushed, then before he left he gave me a hug and thanked me for saving his life. He also slipped his number into my pocket. That's all."

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you call to let me know! This is big!" he said as he was jumping up and down. We were getting wierd looks from the people around us.

"Lou would you sit down your drawing attention."

He sat down.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy for you. You've been crushing on him ever since you laid eyes on him."

"I know, but what if he's not gay and just wants to be friends." I bit the inside of my cheek just thinking about him.

"He checked you out, gave you a hug and his phone number, hmmm it seems to me that he wants to be more than friends." He stated in an obvious manner.

"Well when you put it like that, it does seem like he wants to be more than friends right?" The thought brought a smile to my face. "Lou? Right Lou? Lou?" He wasn't paying attention.

"Niall's coming towards us with a very hot friend." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Niall was walking towards us with Harry.

When he reached us he smiled. I love that smile of his.

"Hi Zayn and...?"

"Louis, you must be Niall and you must be God's gift from above." He was staring at Harry, who had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well hi Louis, I was wondering if I can borrow Zayn for a second."

"Sure as long as your friend here will keep me company." He pointed at Harry, who was still blushing.

"I can do more than that." Harry said a little too much for my liking.

"Too much info lads keep that to yourselves." I said as I got up from the table.

Niall and I left them at the table and headed out of the cafeteria. The halls were empty, so we walked down them. It was getting to quiet, so I decided to start the conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about." I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I just got caught up in the moment." He looked kind of nervous about something. "You know what, I'm just going to say it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the boys bathroom. When we got in there he checked the stalls to see if anyone was in them. Then he locked the door. He turned around and stepped so close to me that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"I think I like you Zayn, wait no, I do you like you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were perfect. I really don't care if your not gay or bi, just as long as you know that I want to be more than friends. But if you just want to be friends then I understand."

I just stood still. This is what I've always wanted. I couldn't even process this.

"Just say something, please." He begged.

But, what do you say to the person who you loved for so long. Who also just said that they liked you back.


	5. Chap. 5

Zayn's P.O.V

 

 

I just stood there, I didn't even know what to say.

"You're, you're gay?" Way to go Zayn, that's all you can think of to say.

"You never knew that? Everyone knows that I'm gay," he said surprised.

"Well, I'm not exactly everyone." I looked at the ground. I guess I should tell him how I feel.

"I'm guessing you don't like me back." I looked up at him. He looked disappointed. I didn't want to see that emotion cross his face especially if it was because of me.So I did the only thing I could think of.

I stepped up to him and kissed him. Instantly I felt my heart flutter. It was a gentle kiss with a sense of longing. His lips felt rough and good. My hands went around his waist while his went around his neck. It felt so good, but I had to stop. I pulled away and looked into his eyes." Does hat answer your question?"

"That was the best answer given." He laughed. I loved it when he laughs. He sounds so adorable.

"I've always liked you since I moved here. I remember when I first fell for you. It was last year, we had the same music class. You were playing the guitar. You had this face it waas like no one was there but you," I caressed his cheek with my hand. "You looked so beautiful and you played beautifully too. I knew from that moment on that I would always be yours."

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before and I'm so glad to have found someone who did." As soon as the words left his mouth did the bell ring.

"I guess we better get to class," I said.

"Before we go, um, would you, um, like, maybe wanna go out tomorrow?" He asked shyly.

"Of course, I'd go anywhere with you."

"Great, I'll pick you up around 7:00pm, tomorrow." He grinned.

"Alright, I'll see you later Ni." I left the bathroom and practically skipped down the hall to my math class. In my mind though, cause if I really did that, I'll probably draw attention and I'm not a skipper.

I really couldn't focus on my work for the rest of the day I was too happy. When school ended, I almost ran home. I got home pretty quickly. My Mom and my little sisters must be out. I went straight to my room and dialed Lou's number.

"What's up Zee?"

"He asked me out on a date!"

"No way! Details, your making me sound feminine over here."

"Well you kind of are."

"Don't judge me. I live with 5 girls."

"Anyways, getting back to my story. We walked, then he dragged me into the bathroom and poured out his feelings to me. Then he thought I didn't like him, so I kissed him and he kissed me back." I said all in one go.

"You didn't!"

"I did and it felt amazing. Then the bell rang, but before I left he asked me out on a date."

"Zaynie's got a boyfriend. Zaynie's got a boyfriend." He mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Not yet," I said to myself.

"Hey mate, everything will be fine. Maybe we can double date sometime."

"What do you mean double date?" I said confused.

"Let's just say I got a certain lad's number."

"No way mate, you got Harry's number!?" I said shockingly.

"How did you know it was Harry?"

"Mate you guys were like eye-raping each other at lunch today." I chuckled.

"It was that obvious." He said lowly

"It was. Listen, I have to go. Got to finish my English assignment."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

"Oh Lou, You always forget." I shook my head.

"I have short term memory."

"That you do. Bye Lou."

"Bye Zaynie."

I hung up the phone. I took out my papers for my assignment. Its going to be a long night.


	6. Chap. 6

Niall's P.O.V

 

Today's a perfect day for a date.

"Liam, Harry, we have things to do, let's go!"

"I'm ready. Where's Harry?" Liam asked.

"I don't know. Harry get down here!" I yelled hoping he would hear me.

"You know its bad enough that you woke me up at 8:00 this morning when we don't have school, but also yelling. Mate that's not cool." Harry said grouchily.

"Well, I've got a date tonight, so I have to get a haircut, highlight mt hair, buy some new clothes cause Lord knows I don't want to look like a bum on my first date. Then I have to plan the date. Make sure that everything is perfect and that nothing goes wrong." I said while pacing in the hallway.

Liam put his hands on my shoulders. "Whoa, easy mate. If you guys are meant to be than it wouldn't matter if the date was a total disaster, everything will be okay." He tried to reassure me.

I took a deep breath, maybe I was losing it a little bit. " Its just that I really like him. I want this to be the best night of his life, you know?" 

"And it will be." He gave my shoulders a light squeeze, then headed out the door towards the car.

I got a haircut first, nothing majorly different, the stylists just trimmed and highlighted it Then we went to the mall, I brought 3 pairs of jeans, 2 polo shirts, and 4 button up shirts. By the time we got home it was 5:00. I made sure that everything was set up for the date.

"Okay guys, I'm going to get ready for my date!" I sang while running up the stairs, only tripping like 3 times. Curse these clumsy feet.

I walked into my room dumping the bags on the bed. I took my clothes off and went into the shower. When I came out I had a hard time choosing my outfit. "Liam! I need your help with something!"

A couple of minutes later he entered my room. "What do you need help with mate?" He asked.

"I don't know what to wear." I said.

"Oh, just wear the blue polo shirt those red jeans and the white high tops." Liam said as he pointed out the clothes.

"Thanks Li." I said as I started to put the clothes on.

"Anytime mate." He smiled as he left.

I went back to focusing on getting ready for my date. I tousled my hair so I'll get that bed hair look. Then I sprayed on some cologne. It was warm out so I didn't need a jacket. I took my phone off the night stand and put both my wallet and my phone into my pocket. I was ready to go. "Liam, Harry I'm leaving." I said as I was walking down the stairs.

I heard some noises in the living room so I went to check it out. When I walked in I saw Liam and Harry whispering to each other, Harry was holding something in his hand, but I couldn't see what it was. "What are you whispering about?"

They both looked at me.  
"Awww, look at Nialler! All dressed up for his date." Harry cooed.

I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

"Look at him, he's blushing." Harry said.

"Harry take a picture, I wanna send it to his Mum." Liam said.

I started to back up slowly while they were distracted. I was almost at the door when Harry noticed.

"Liam grab him! He's trying to get away!" He yelled.

I ran to the door trying to unlock it when Liam grabbed me. "Liam your messing up my clothes." I stressed.

"Well, if you hadn't try to escape from us, you wouldn't be in this mess." He said.

"Well, if you didn't want to take pictures of me, I wouldn't be running away." I said in the same tone.

"Come on Ni, its just pictures." Harry said.

"Fine, but hurry up I don't want to be late for my date." I said fixing my clothes. They took a couple of pictures and started fussing over which one to send to my Mum. "Can you guys let me go already?"

"Okay, you can go, just be home before midnight alright?" Liam said

"But what if I want to stay over there?" I heard Harry let out a low whistle and I glared in his direction.

"Well if you do call me to let me know, now go and have fun." He pushed me out the door.

I decided to walk over to his house since what we were doing wasn't far from where he lived. It was a short walk to his house. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. My hands felt sweaty. I was so nervous. I looked at the ground. I couldn't keep still.

"Niall?"


	7. Chap. 7

Niall's P.O.V

 

"Niall?" His gorgeous voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked up to see the most beautiful guy standing in front of me.

"Hi, Zayn, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, hold on, Mum, I'm leaving!" He yelled.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

"Okay, lets go." He closed the door behind him and looked at me. "So where are we going?"

I decided to tease him a bit. "We're going on this beautiful carriage ride and while we're riding we'll watch the sun set, then we'll arrive at a small restaurant where there would be live music and we'll dance until our feet fall off."

"Really?" Zayn looked astonished at what I had just said. I started to laugh.

 

"I'm just joking with you. You think I would actually tell you where we're going. What kind of person do you take me for?"

"Awww, you're mean. I thought you were for real." He gave me this really cute pout face. It was really adorable.

"I know. Though that would be an amazing date. Maybe one day we'll do that. Assuming that our first date goes as planned."

"They have this saying, that if you assume things you tend to make an ass out of yourself. Do you think its true Niall?"

"Well when we arrive to our date I know I'll make an ass out of myself, but I think it'll till land me a second date."

"You sound so sure of yourself." He said.

"A guy can only hope." I said.

 

We walked together in silence after that. Our hands briefly touching. When we got within 2 minutes of the place, I told him to put a blindfold on.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes, its a surprise."

"But I won't be able to see where I'm going."

"That's kind of the whole point of the blindfold." I said rolling my eyes. "Just take my hand, and I'll guide you towards the place."

After a few more protests, he finally gave in. He put the blindfold on and held his hand out. I took his hand and pulled him towards our date. I liked the slight tingling feeling of our hands together. When we got to the place I stopped. I stood behind him.

"We're here?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, are you ready?"

He nodded his head. I took off the blindfold and heard him gasp.

 

Zayn's P.O.V

 

When he took off the blindfold I gasped at the beautiful sight in front of me. We were in a park, there was a stage with a pond in front of it. There where little light bulbs all around the ceiling and pillars of the stage. There were red and white rose petals floating in the pond along with little floating tea light candles. It was so beautiful.

"You know, Niall you didn't have to go through all this just for me." Thinking of how much time he must've spent putting all of this together.

"I wanted to. I'd do anything to please you." He said sincerely.

"Just being with you is enough for me." I said back in the same tone.

He took my hand. "Come on, I want to ask you something, it might not be romantic, but I like it. So I hope you'll have fun hearing it."

I felt confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I saw a microphone and a guitar on the stage with 2 chairs.I sat in one while he got his guitar and sat in the other one.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded a yes.

He started strumming his guitar. Instantly I recognized the song. I can't believe he's doing this.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow, burr  
boyfriend, boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend  
You could be my boyfriend until the epic world ends

Make you dance do a spin and a twirl  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind  
Swaggie  
I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go  
So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you boy  
I just want to love you and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend

I admit it was kind of corny, but I loved it anyways. He got up and put his guitar back in his case. He walked over to me.

"So Zayn, would you be my boyfriend?"


	8. Chap. 8

Zayn's P.O.V

 

"So Zayn, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." I said. A big smile lit up his face. His eyes flickered to my lips. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it too. He leaned in. My heart started beating so fast, I thought it was impossible, like no way this could ever happen to someone like me. Our lips brushed together sending sparks through my body. We were full on snogging now, his lips being addictive. I put all my feelings that I've had to hold in for so long into that kiss. I could tell that he did too. My arms went around his waist pulling him as close as possible to me. His hands went around the back of my neck. It felt so good to finally be in his arms. I didn't want to stop, but I pulled away to get some air back into my lungs. We were both panting hard getting the air that we both needed.

"That was......that was just......wow.' I couldn't even find a good enough word just to describe that kiss.

He grinned. "I know it was amazing."

I looked at my watch it read, 9:17. We've been here for almost 2 hours. "We get going its getting late." I stated.

"Yeah, I just have to get my guitar, then we can go." Niall said.

"Okay."

"Zayn, you can stay over my house if you want." I looked over to him. "That's if its okay with you. You don't have to come over if you don't want to. I mean I understand. Its your choice." I couldn't help but smile at his rambling.

"Ni its alright, I would love to stay with you. I just have to ask my Mum first."

"Cool. Sorry about the rambling. I tend to do that a lot." He blushed.

"Babe its alright, I think its cute." That made him blush even more. I texted my Mum and waited for her reply. I came a few seconds later. "My Mum said I can stay over your house."

"Great. Okay I'm ready to go." He walked up to me and held out his hand. I gladly took it and we started walking out of the park. We walked with a comfortable silence. I couldn't believe we were together. What if he only liked me because I saved him? I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but how could I not? He never noticed me before. After I saved him that's when he started to like me. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions so I pushed the thoughts away. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I might never get this chance again.

"Well we're here." He said. We walked up the steps to the door. He opened the door with his keys. "Liam! Harry! I'm home!" Niall shouted.

"We're in the living room!" Liam shouted back. We went into the living room and saw Liam and Harry sitting on the couch watching Toy Story.

"Liam, how many times can you watch this movie? Doesn't it ever get boring." Niall said.

"I love Toy Story and I'll watch it 'til I die. Nobody is telling you to watch it." Liam said, his eyes still glued to the telly.

"Whatever, I'm going up to my room with my boyfriend." I loved hearing that word come out of his mouth. We were about to go when Liam and Harry turned around.

"Boyfriend?" Liam said confused.

"Yes as in Zayn and I are dating." He stated obviously.

Liam turned to look at me. "Zayn, I want you to take care of him. Okay? Harm him or break his heart, Harry and I will hunt you down and rip your out so you will know how it felt to break his heart. Got it?"

I cringed at what he said. " I'll never break his heart let alone harm my leprechaun in any way." I pecked his lips. I saw his cheeks turn a bright red.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together." Harry cooed.

"Thats it we're leaving." He took my hand and lead me up the stairs.

Today was the best day ever, well to me. I wonder what we're going to do for the rest of the night. There's only one way to find out.


	9. Chap. 9

[WARNING: MATURE CONTENT. VIEWER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED]

~Niall's P.O.V~

I closed the door to my room and turned around to face Zayn. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. I'm up for a scary movie." He said as he placed himself on my bed.

"But I don't like scary movies." I whined. They freak me out.

"I'll protect you babe." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll probably keep my eyes shut during the whole movie."

"Put in Jeepers Creepers." He said.

I took the disc out of the case and inserted it into the DVD player. After it finished loading, I took the remote and pressed play. I got under the covers and cuddled up to Zayn. Not even into half of the movie, I was already shaking with fear. Literally.

"Babe? Are you alright? We can turn it off you want to?" Zayn asked concerned.

"N-nn-noo I'm fi-fine." I stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Another scary part came and I jumped so hard. I hugged Zayn's body tightly. "I'm turning it off." He said as he started to get up.

"No! You said that you would protect me, remember?"

"And I will but I don't like for you to be frightened." He turned the telly off and looked at me. "I will always be there for you no matter what." Zayn said with complete adoration in his eyes.

"Me too. Now I'm getting cold come warm me up." I made grabby hands at him like a 3 year old would and he just chuckled and made his way to my bed. He got in and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled up to him with my head on his chest. the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat lulling me to a peaceful sleep.

\--------------------------------

~Zayn's P.O.V~

I liked watching him sleep. He looked so perfect. The way he breathes, how his eyes flutter indicating he's having a dream. I would never have thought I would be able to see him like this. I shouldn't be here. Not with my past but, if I go he would be heart broken. I couldn't do that to him. I explored every part of his face, committing it to memory. Touching his warm, soft face, hie eyelids opened and I was met with those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Hey babe, had a good night's sleep?" I whispered to him.

He blushed slightly under my gaze. "Yeah, how about you?"

"How could I sleep when someone as beautiful as you, is laying next to me?"

His cheeks turned a deep scarlet red. He's so cute when he blushes. I leaned down and kissed his lips. Then I threw the covers off of me and got up.

"Are you coming downstairs to eat or do you want breakfast in bed?" I asked while pulling on my jeans from last night.

"Breakfast in bed sounds delicious," he licked his lips and I mentally groaned. He doesn't know how much that turned me on. Let me get downstairs before I do something he's not ready for.

When I went downstairs, Harry was in the kitchen. "Well this is surprising."

"What is?" He asked.

"Considering your the schools flirt, all the girls want to be with you, but can't because you're gay, and you're the class clown. I wouldn't think that you could cook since your so busy with all that stuff," I said.

He turned around to look at me, one eyebrow raised. "Is that a problem, that I can juggle all those things and still manage to be able to cook?"

"No, oh no, it's not a problem. I can cook too, but that's because I have a lot of time on my hands," I said smirking.

"I would love to challenge you to a cook off right now," he said defiantly.

"I would, but I'm making breakfast for my boyfriend, maybe tomorrow."

"I hold you to that," with that said, he went back to cooking.

I took out some eggs, flour, milk, and some other stuff for my pancake batter. In a half an hour's time I finished the pancakes and had fresh strawberries and a cup of OJ on a tray. I put the syrup on there too, carefully I took the tray upstairs. When I went into the room, Niall looked up and at the tray.

"If you keep on staring like that you'll burn a hole through your food," I chuckled.

"It looks and smells so good," he licked his lips again.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He looked at me and frowned.

"Licking your lips, you look so sexy when you do that."

"Oh, you mean this?" He licked his lips one more time, teasing me.

"Your not going to get your pancakes if you keep doing that." I said.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again," I gave him his tray and he started wolfing down his food.

"Babe, slow down, the food isn't going anywhere except your mouth," I chuckled.

"But, it's sooooo good. What did you put in these pancakes? They taste like heaven," he said with food still in his mouth.

"I can't tell you, it's my secret weapon," I got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright," he said still eating his food.

I closed the door behind me. I turned the shower on so the water can get adjusted while I strip out of my clothes. When I got in the water felt nice and warm. I was in the middle of scrubbing myself clean when the shower curtain opened and Niall came in.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Taking a shower with you," he said like we did this everyday.

"I know but why?"

"I'll leave if you want me to," he looked hurt.

"No! No, oh gosh no. I just wanted to know that's all. I mean I've pictured you naked before, but I never thought it would actually happen so soon."

"Oh, I just wanted to see what I was working with," he said, smirking.

"And do you like what you see?" I twirled for him.

"Yes, indeed I do," he giggled.

I made him giggle.

"You know I can get used to seeing your arse everyday," I smirked.

"I bet you could. You should take a picture it'll last longer," he backed up into a wall and crossed his arms and bit his lip. He looked sexy.

"So my baby's trying to become a bad boy."

"What do you mean become?" he raised his eyebrow.

"See babe, I'm the professional when it comes to being a bad boy. I'm the master and your my trainee," I teased.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"Show me what you got," I challenged him.

He stepped over to me.

"You want me to show you? I'll show you who's a real bad boy," his lips brushed against my neck, making me shiver. He found my sweet spot right below my ear. I tried to muffle in a moan by biting down on my lip, but it was a very hard task since he was making me feel good. His hands roamed all over my chest. They moved lower and lower until it hovered over my already hard member.

"Niall, don't tease me," I pleaded.

He looked up at me his eyes a smouldering dark blue. Slowly he went down on his knees. I looked at him confusingly, "what are you doing? Oh! oh!" I couldn't believe what he was about to do. Suddenly I felt his mouth on my member, I gasped in pleasure as he moved. My hand gently grabbed his wet hair. He hummed against my pulsating member and I moaned loudly. He was too good at this. I wanted more.

"Faster, Niall, baby faster," he went faster. This made my breathing ragged as his mouth sent another wave of pleasure through me. I wouldn't be able to hold on any longer, "I'm gonna cum babe." I tried to warn him, but that just made him go faster. Soon I felt pulse after pulse of my load shoot into his mouth. He swallowed all of it. He took me out of his mouth and stood up.

"Was that bad boy enough for you?" he smirked.

All I could do was stare at him and nod. We finished our shower and got dressed. Getting ready for the day ahead of us. Who knows maybe later on I might even return the favour.


	10. Chap. 10

[Slight mature content. Viewer's Discretion Is Advised]

~Zayn's P.O.V~

It was the next day after the shower incident. Just thinking about that made Thunder Zayn get all excited. Yes that is what I call little Zayn. Anyway, Niall and I were just thinking about things we could do on this fine day. Well, me just thinking of a lot of dirty minded things. I should really clear my head.

"I was thinking we should tell our parents about us." Niall suggested.

"My parents already know about us. They approve of you, though my Dad wants to meet you, and you already met my Mum."

"Alright then, I guess its just my parents left." I just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so when do you want me to meet them?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can go up to Ireland this weekend."

" Okay, that sounds good. We can just drive up there...hold up did you just say Ireland?" I panicked. "I've never been on a plane before, I mean what if we crash. We can die, I'm not ready to die Niall!!" I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom, hyperventilating. Thinking about how many ways we can die on a plane.

"Babe? We are not going to die. Okay? I've been on planes before and I'm still alive."

I stopped pacing and turned to face him. "That's a good point, but see thats just it. One good point. There are a lot of bad points out there. Like what if the plane is low on gas or what if birds fly into the engine and the engine blows out? You know that happened before right?" I was back to pacing and freaking out. I've never rode planes for these exact reasons, I don't want to die so young.

"Listen, we'll talk more about this later. Right now we are going out. To get your mind off of this." Niall said.

"Whatever you want babe." I pecked his lips, which then turned to full on snogging.

"Ahem, am I interruptng something?"

We pulled apart to see Harry standing near the bedroom door. "No its fine. We were just thinking of places to go." I said a little bit breathless.

"What's up?" Niall asked.

"I was wondering if you guys want to go on a double date with me and Louis tomorrow?" he asked.

"Wait a minute, you asked my best friend, Louis, on a date?" He nodded. " Since when?" I would have to talk with Louis later.

"We actually hung out the day Niall asked you out. Then we couldn't stop texting each other. I knew that I liked him so I asked him if he wanted to go on a date with me. He said yes but he wants you to be there. I don't know why but if it means getting to be with him then I'll do whatever it takes." Harry said.

"I know why he'll want me there but I'll let him know that your okay and he's safe with you. Its just that the the last time he went on a date alone it was disasterous. It left a pretty big scar mentally." Just remembering that day made me furious.

"It would mean a lot if you guys come though." I think he might be nervous.

"Sure we'll go." I gave him a small genuine smile.

"Thanks." He turned around and left.

I turned to face Niall and to get back to what we were doing before we were interrupted.

"Awww, you are so sweet." Niall cooed.

"Well, Louis' like a brother to me." I said thinking about all the things me and Louis went through growing up in Bradford. I looked at Niall. "We grew up together, his family eve moved with us because we didn't want to be apart from each other."

"Why did you move to Wolverhampton?" He asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it because it brings up bad memories, though I will tell you when I'm ready."

His hand softly carressed my cheek. "Okay, just know that I'll be there when you are." He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I loved how he respected my decision and not press on.

"Thanks, babe." I don't think I will ever be able to tell him my past. I'm afraid to lose him. He'll think I'm disgusting and want nothing to do with me. I can't and I won't let him know what happened to me. I can't live without him, he's my everything.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Niall's voice. "Babe, there's an amusement park here, do you want to go?" He said showing me a flyer that was on the table.

"Sure thing Nialler, should we ask the boys to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, it could be a boys night out."

"Mhmm and maybe afterwards we can go Go-Kart racing."

"Good idea." He grinned at me.

I called Louis to see if he wanted to come to. Of course he asked if Harry was going, so when I replied with a yes, he agreed to come.

"Hey, babe, we have to pick up Lou before we go."

"Kay, no problem." He said.

"Thanks, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a sec." He was looking in the mirror trying to get hair to be perfect even though it already was.

"Babe, your hair is fine the way it is." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I know, its just that people think I look like Justin Bieber." He said still fussing over his hair. I scoffed Justin Bieber really as if. They're not even close to looking alike.

"Honestly babe, you look way hotter than Justin Bieber ever could. Okay? So stop fretting over your hair because it looks great, and let's go."

He huffed and looked in the mirror one more time before leaving his room and going downstairs.

Liam and Harry were taking their own car, while we were taking mine. As soon as we got in the car I knew something was wrong. "Babe, are you okay?" I asked as we were going down the road.

"Yeah." He smiled half-heartedly. I knew he was lying. I didn't want to press on, so I decided to cheer him up. I put my hand on his leg. I slowly moved up. As I did that he let out a gasp. When my hand reached up to his groin, I started to palm it. I glanced at him. He was biting his lower lip in pleasure. I was starting to get hard myself just looking at him. I went faster and he began to moan.

"Zayn, it feels soo good." He moaned out.

The way he said my name made me go even at a faster pace, just to hea him say it again. I felt him move my hand and as I glanced over he was unzipping his pants. His hard member sprung out, I gently wrapped my fingers around it. His shaft so thick my fingers barely touched. I started to move my hand up and down occasionally rubbing my thumb across the tip. He would jerk when I did that so I made sure to do that often. His moans were getting loader, signaling he was close to his orgasm.

"Zayn, I'm about t- OH GOD ZEE!!!" He screamed out my name ashe came all over my hand. I licked the cum off of my hand, tasting the sweet and salty that is Niall. After he came down from his high, he put his now soft member back into his pants and zipped it up.

"Zayn can I ask you a question?" I glanced over at him. His cheeks still a light pink.

"Sure babe."

"What was that for?"

"I was just giving back, you know for earlier. Plus you were a little down so I thought you could use a litle cheering up."

"You did a excellent job of that." He chuckled.

"Well, you deserve it. Take a nap, I know you must be tired after that. I'll let you know when we get to Lou's house." He nodded his head and and yawned like a cute kitten. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and soon light snores erupted. I continued to drive down towards Louis' house. I just hope he just wouldn't ask questions about the smel in the car.

Just a tease of what's to come. :-)


	11. Chap 11

~Niall's P.O.V~

I must've dozed off because the next thing I felt was someone shaking my arm.

"Ni, wake up."

My eyes opened up to see Zayn's beautiful face staring down at me. "We're here?" I asked.

On our way here we had picked up Zayn's best friend, Louis. When he got in the car the first thing he said was, "why does it smell like someone just had sex in here?" I could just feel my cheeks catch on fire.

"NO we didn't have sex!" Zayn belted out. Thank God he didn't say anything.

"I gave him a hand job." I jerked up, my eyes wide, and I looked at him in shock. Why would he tell him that? I wanted to smack that smug look off of his face.

"No way mate! I wish I could do that to Harry. Was it good Niall?" I really didn't need to hear this.

"I bet you do, anyway lets stop talking about it, I think I'm embarrassing my baby." At that point I had my hands covering my face, trying to save any last shred of dignity I had left.

The rest of the ride I replayed the conversation in my head like a broken record and I guess it made me fall asleep.

We were at the ticket stand now. Harry paid for himself and Louis, Liam just paid for himself. Zayn paid for both of our tickets even though I protested for him not to. He slung his arm around my shoulders and leaned into me.

"So what do you want to do first?" He whispered in my ear.

"We should all go on the rollercoasters first." I suggested, shivering as Zayn nips at my earlobe.

Zayn, Louis and Liam all agreed, but Harry had this distraught look on his face.

"Awww, is my wittle Hazzy scared of rollercoasters?" Louis cooed.

Harry looked at Louis and crossed his arms against his chest, furrowing his eyebrows. " I am not scared of rollercoasters, its just that they are high and dangerous and really, really high." He was pouting now.

Louis walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said must've worked because a couple of seconds later Harry was running towards the rollercoaster line with Louis in tow. I wish I knew what he said so I can use it on Zayn.

So we went on a few rollercoasters and played some arcade games. It was night time so all the lights on the rides were on which made it a wonderful sight. We had saved the best ride for last. Though Liam would be excluded from this one. He just went to the bumper cars again. But this one ride would be so romantic for me and Zayn.

The Ferris Wheel.


	12. Chap 12

~Zayn's P.O.V~

Some people think that the Ferris Wheel is the most boring ride at an amusement park, well that's because they don't have anyone they'd like to go with. Going with someone who you adore and care for, is one of the romantic things to do. I'm glad that I get to have this chance with Niall.

Suddenly I had the urge to use the bathroom. I stpopped Niall and told him I had to go use the restroom. He said that he would wait at the table that was next to the ride.

I jogged around looking for the bathroom sign when I found it by a wooden rollercoaster. I went inside and thank god I didn't have to wait in a line. That's one reason I like being a guy, unlike girls we do our business quickly. The girls line be out the door most of the time, I wouldn't be able to wait that long. Anyway I went to the urinal and did my business. I zipped my fly and went to wash my hands.

As I was washing them a couple of guys came in. They were oddly quiet and each used the sinks next to me even though there was enough sinks on my left side. Something doesn't feel right so I hurried up, so I could get out of there.

When I turned to leave the guy on my right turned and bumped into me.

"Sorry, mate I guess we were thinking the samething." he chuckled and not the kind where you laugh with the person, but the cold kind where you feel like they're about to do something that you wouldn't like.

I was about to leave when he stopped me. "Hey, what's your name? I'm Johnny." He smiled at me. I didn't say anything back. I continued to try and get out of there but his friend had somehow moved towards the only entrance. I was starting to get nervous, I was outnumbered 2:1.

"Where do you think your going pretty boy?" Johnny said. Johnny had shaggy dark brown hair and cold gray steel eyes. He was very muscular and almost 6'2. He started walking towards me and with each step I backed up until I hit the wall.

He reached out his hand and caressed my cheek. I flinched and tried to move away from his touch but he had cornered me so there was no space inbetween us.

"Leave me alone please." I tried to be polite, fearing if I said something wrong he would hit me.

"Aww, are you afraid of me? Well you should be. 'Cause what I'm about to do will be pleasurable for me, maybe not so much for you." I froze when he started to move his hands from my face to my hips. I couldn't believe this is happening. I never should've left Niall. I hope he finds me.

~Niall's P.O.V~

Zayn was taking an awfully long time. I was beginning to get worried for him, I mean what if he got lost or something. Louis and Harry already finished their ride on the Ferris Wheel and Li came back from the bumper cars.

"Don't worry he's probably just fixing his hair." Harry joked. It wasn't even remotely funny. I saw Louis' bouncing up and down while his eyes were searching the crowds, trying to get a glimpse of Zayn.

"What if he's lost, I feel like something bad is happening to him." Louis voiced.

"Maybe we should go look for him." I said getting up from the table. They followed in suit.

I was basically speed walking with a frantic Louis behind me. As I was looking I spotted a bathroom near a wooden rollercoaster and decided to see if he was in there.

I turned the corner in the entrance and gasped at what I saw. My mind going blank as I heard a distant scream that must've came from Louis.

I saw his naked, unconscious body lying in the middle of the bathroom floor. I ran over to him, gently cupping his limp body into me. There was all kinds of bruising on his body and blood coming out of is rear end. I heard Liam calling the ambulance. I started to cry in fear of what had happened to my Zaynie. I tapped his face to try and wake him up but I get no response. The tears were rushing down my face and horrible wails escaping from my lips. I rocked his body in my arms whispering to him that everything was going to be okay.

I looked up to see Harry rocking a hysterical Louis in his arms. His eyes met mine and a deep frown etched into his face.

Liam had finished talking on the phone and crouched in front of me. His lips were moving but I couldn't understand what he was saying as my mind shut off.

The ambulance came and they tried to take Zayn away from me but I wouldn't let them. Liam and Harry had to pry my hands off of him as I shouted at them. I ended up sitting in the ambulance with Zayn holding his cold limp hand. I was whispering in his ear I love you. I knew that I loved him even if we just started dating, I love him with all my heart, with all my soul. I can't lose him, not when I just got him.


	13. Chap 13

~Niall's P.O.V~

Its been 4 days. 4 days since the incident at the amusement park. He hasn't woken up yet. I would know, I've never left his side. The lads come in and visit everyday and so does his mother. She said that she would have stayed if it weren't for her job.

I just want him to wake up. I want to see his beautiful brown eyes stare back at mine. I want to feel his soft lips on mine. I want to hear his voice that makes me feel all tingly inside. But most of all I want to feel his arms wrapped around me tight where I can hear his heart, beat in his chest.

I cry every night because I wasn't there to protect him. I wasn't worthy of his love and his affection. Hell, I didn't even know we went to the same school. I don't want him to think I only like him because he practically saved me. I want him to know that I like him because he makes me feel safe and wanted. And that's what I want for him too.

I held his hand inbetween mine, my forehead resting on them. The doctor said he could be waking up anytime soon and I wanted to be here for that.

Was this what Zayn, felt when I was in the hospital? The heartache knowing that someone did this to the most precious person in the world. I wish I just knew who did this to him so I can beat the hell out of them.

I didn't realize that I was crushing Zayn's hand until I heard a moan coming from his direction. I thought that maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me, but then Zayn's eyelids started to flutter. In that moment I rushed to Zayn's side.

"Babe? Zayn? Wake up for me." I whispered to him. He groaned some more and his eyes fluttered open.

"Ni-Niall?" He croaked out.

Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly trickled down my cheeks. Happy tears not sad ones because my baby is finally awake.

"Oh, Zee, I'm so glad you're awake now." I ran my fingers through his soft hair. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do." I was now sniffling. "I shouldn't have let you go to the bathroom by yourself. Its my fault that I wasn't there to protect you. I could've st-stopped them f-from hu-hurting you. I coul-"

"Ni stop. Don't say that, it wasn't you who did this to me it as them that put me in here." He whispered to me. "You didn't know that, that was going to happen. Okay? So do not blame yourself for someone else's actions." He wiped the drying tears off my cheeks. His eyes drifting to mine. A small smile appeared on his lips. How can he be the strong one at a time like this. I should be comforting him not the other way around.

"Now where's my kiss?" I rolled my eyes at him, a ghost of a smile came upon my lips. I leaned in and kissed his oh so sweet lips. How I missed this feeling. It was a slow and passionate kiss. We were savoring this moment, the moment where we feel hope again. That one day everything will be okay, that we would get through it one step at a time.

How hard can that be?


	14. Chap 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \

~Zayn's P.O.V~

It's been 4 weeks and everything is slowly changing, and not for the better. I have nightmares every time I go to sleep. Sometimes, more often than not, Niall is there to comfort me. It makes it a lot easier when he's there. When he's not, its worse. I feel so bad for my Mum, when she wakes up to comfort me. She barely gets any sleep as it is and I'm only adding to it. I'm her only child so she worries about me. So I decided to spend as much time with her as I can before she goes back to work.

I do see a therapist, but he isn't very helpful, well not to me. I don't talk about it to Ni or to Lou. I don't want them to hear or visualize what had happened to me. Niall keeps pestering me about it and I feel as if I'm going to burst and tell him.

That was the worst day of my existence. I would never ever forget his face and name. I hope I never see him again. My innocence was taken from me. I sometimes feel empty inside, like nothing could ever fix this feeling. And having a constant reminder when I look at myself in the mirror when I wake up and go to bed, to see the fading bruises on my body when I strip naked to take a shower. I could never scrub, no matter how hard, the feeling of his hands all over me. Touching me in places that shouldn't be touched.

My therapist told me that I should learn to forget about it, move on. But how can one forget or move on from something like that. Let alone cope with it. Some people just don't understand because they never went through it. I just wish I didn't have to go through the pain and the suffering of it all.

~Niall's P.O.V~

I'm beyond frustrated.

Frustrated that I can't help Zayn. He won't let me in, its like he's built up this impenetrable wall and no matter how hard I try it just simply won't come down.

Right now I'm in the living room just staring off into space trying to figure out how to get Zayn to talk to me.

"Ni?...Ni?...NIALL?!?!" I snapped out of my daze when I heard Liam calling me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him and Harry, both of them sitting on the sofa next to my chair.

"I asked you if you wanted to come to Nandos with us." Liam said.

"Sure, I'll go. Let me call Zayn and see if he and Louis want to meet us there." They both nodded and we got up from the seats and headed towards the door. I called Zayn and asked him if he wanted to come and he said yes. He said that they will be there in 15 minutes.

The ride to Nandos was spent in an awkward silence. I could tell that they wanted to say something but they were afraid too. I knew what they wanted to talk about but I didn't feel like bringing it up.

When we arrived, we noticed Zayn's car in the parking lot, how they got here fast, I really don't know. We went inside and I spotted them immediately, sitting in the back on the left side. I speed walked towards Zayn, engulfing him in a tight hug. I missed him so much. I haven't sen him all of last week since he wanted to spend some time with his Mum.

"Hey babe? How are you?" I asked him once we all settled down at the table.

"I- I'm doing okay. My Mum is helping a lot. Plus I have you. I mean it hasn't gotten any better but I'm taking it one step at a time." A small smile appeared on his face. I was glad he wasn't holding back his feelings on his situation.

"I'm so proud of you babe. You are so strong, just know that I will always be there if you need me. For anything and everything." I gave him a peck on the lips and turned to look at the menu.

"Hmmm, I actually don't know what I want. What are you thinking of getting babe? Babe?" I looked over to him to see him staring straight ahead as if in a trance. I glanced at what he was looking at and I had to do a double take. Why out of all the days in the world he had to pick this day to ruin my life. Although I don't know why Zayn was staring at him, surely he doesn't know him. I mean he was the reason why I ended up in the hospital. I hope he didn't see us but boy was I wrong. His cold eyes met mine and his lips turned upwards slightly into a smirk. My heart was pounding right now and my palms were getting sweaty as he and his goons walked over towards us. He glanced over to Zayn for a second, then he glanced back at me. Zayn grabbed my arm tightly as if he was afraid.

"Hello, Niall." He smiled a menacing smile at me.

"Johnny."


	15. Chap 15

~Niall's P.O.V~

"Johnny." I couldn't believe that he was here. Out of all the days in the world he had to pick this day to harass me. I just hope he doesn't do anything to me while Zayn and my friends are here.

"So, how have you been, Niall?" he said, the smirk still on his face.

"Like you'd care." I sneered.

"Oh, but I do care. Considering how I left you last time we saw each other."

"Why don't you just leave us alone." I growled at him, hoping that he would just leave, but knowing that he wouldn't.

"Awww, but I missed you." he chuckled.

"Niall? What is he talking about?" Harry asked. I didn't want to tell them who Johnny was.

I looked over to Zayn who looked back at me with a confused but frightened stare. I squeezed his hand in mine, offering him a bit of comfort.

"Wait, he hasn't told you guys about me?" he pouted. "Well, I was the one who beat him up and left him in the alley. He was one of my best works. All of the different color bruises I left on him. A work of art." he grinned.

"You son of a bitch!" Liam yelled, lunging out at him. Harry had to hold him back, but it was a struggle. "How could you do that to someone? You sick bastard. Harry let me go!" Harry let him loose and he glared at Johnny. I could tell he wanted to murder him. But he couldn't without getting hurt by Johnny's friends.

"Zayn, how come your not pissed?" Harry asked. It was weird for Zayn to be this quiet. I looked at him to see him looking down at the table mumbling something over and over again.

"You know I've seen him before." Johnny suddenly said. I snapped my head around towards him.

"What do you mean you've see him before?" I asked, confused at his statement.

"Just what I said Niall, are you not listening?" he rolled his eyes at me.

I looked back at Zayn. He was still in the same position. "Zayn? Babe? Look at me."  
He slowly lifted his head. There were unshed tears in his eyes. "Can you tell me how do you know Johnny?" I whispered. I could feel everyone's eyes on us, but I ignored it.

He shook his head letting some of the tears fall out, his bottom lip trembling. I slowly wiped his tears off his face.

"Come on Zayn tell him already." Johnny blurted out.

"Won't you just shut your mouth. Why are you still here anyway? Don't you have something better to do?" Liam said.

"Whatever." He turned around and started walking away. "Later Niall and goodbye pretty boy. Although I will probably be seeing you soon for another round." And with that he and his friends left out the door.

"Zayn what is he talking about? What round?" I asked him softly.

He looked at me before he whispered to me, "He raped me."

Oh hell no.


	16. Chap 16

~Niall's P.O.V~

 

"What the hell did you just say?!?!" I asked Zayn, my temper rising.

He visibly flinched. "I said he raped me." The tears were now cascading down his cheeks.

I'm going to kill Johnny. Its okay to beat me up or do the hell he wants with me, but he fucking touched Zayn. I'm not going down with that shit.

"Okay, Niall, Let's be calm and rational about this. Please don't do anything you might regret." Liam said in a calm mannor, but I was beyond calm now. I was livid.

"Excuse me, how can you be calm! In a situation like this? Huh?" I slammed my fists on the table. The glass cups and plates shaking. I got up from the table not caring if people were looking at us. "I'm going to find him and when I do all hell will break loose. Nothing and I mean nothing will stop me." I said looking at my friends shocked faces. They have never seen me this angry. I looked at Zayn and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"He will pay Zee. I won't let him get away with what he put you through."

I looked back at the lads. "I might be gone for a few days. Take care of him will you?"

"We will." Louis said. I walked away from the table and walked out of the door. Its payback time.

 

~Zayn's P.O.V~

 

I shouldn't have told him. Now he's gone looking for him. I've been at Louis' place for two days and haven't heard from him since. In that period I've been throwing up. Mostly in the mornings. Its probably just a bug but Louis says if it doesn't go away in a couple more days he's going to take me to the doctor. I told him not to worry, it'll be gone soon. We have other things to worry about.

"Zayn? Are you alright?" Louis asked, looking at me concerned

"I'm fine Lou, don't worry about me. Have you called Harry and see if he has talked to Niall? I've called about a dozen times but he won't answer."

"Yeah I called but he said he hasn't heard from him. Neither has Liam." I frowned at that. I was hoping to hear something from him, just to make sure that he was still alive.

I miss him. I miss cuddling with him, waking up to him. Hearing his laugh. Overall just his presence.

"He'll be home soon Ni." Louis said hugging me. I cuddled into him more, just seeking comfort from my best friend.

"I'm just scared. What if something happened to him?"

"You can't think like that Zee." His hands were now massaging my scalp. "Just go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." With that and Lou's soft fingers in my hair, I fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

Another short chapter. I hope you guys like it. And comment more. I would like to see what your thoughts on what might happen and how you guys like it so far.


	17. Chap 17

I just want to give a moment to one of my favorite actors of all time. Robin Williams who just passed away. He was a very gifted comedian and actor and I will always remember all the movies he has ever been in. My favorite would have to be Jack. I absolutely love that movie and only watched it about 10000 times. He will be dearly missed and will always hold a special place in our hearts. R.I.P Robin Williams.

I hope you guys like this.

~Niall's P.O.V~

I have been staying in a motel for a couple of days now. My anger for Johnny has never faltered a bit. I still want to kill him in the most horrific way possible. Slowly.

I will never forget what he did to Zayn. The images of Zayn lying on the floor unconscious with bruises and blood on his body. It made me sick just thinking about it.

He will get whats coming to him.

I found out where him and his group of friends met up every day at 4:00. There was an abandoned park where the dealers sell their drugs and whatever else they sell at. It wasn't that hard to find it since its practically in the middle of a dead neighborhood. I think nobody but druggies, prostitutes, and gang related people live there. That's why it was easy to find them.

All I have to do now is create a plan to get him alone.

~Zayn's P.O.V~

The sickness hasn't stopped. In fact it was getting worse. I've been throwing up every morning. Getting weird cravings like cheese covered bananas, also gaining weight. And mood swings.

Louis decided to take me to the doctor to see what was wrong with me. I hope its nothing serious and I could just take something to make all of this stuff go away.

I still haven't heard from Niall and it has me feeling worried. I cry myself to sleep just thinking about what could have happened to him. What if Johnny has him and is doing something to him? Torturing him or whatnot. I hope he's okay. I don't think I would be able to handle it if something went wrong.

Louis and I were currently in the car driving to the hospital. I was a little bit anxious to see what was going on with me. We made it into the parking lot and got out of the car. We speed walked across the lot and into the hospital. The receptionist's desk was to our left so we headed over there.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A sweet young, probably in her late 20s, lady asked us."

"Hi, uh, I'm here for my appointment with Dr. Delfin." I said.

"Okay, name please?"

"Zayn Malik."

"Alright Zayn just sign out this form and when your done just return it to me and Dr. Delfin should be with you shortly." She smiled and gave me a form to fill out with a pen. I took it from her and thanked her. Louis and I sat down in the waiting area. I filled out the form and gave it back to the lady. All I have to do now is wait. I turned to see Louis asleep in the chair beside me. I sighed and took out my phone. No new texts or missed calls from Niall. I decided to play Let It Goat while I waited for them to call my name.

"Zayn? Zayn Malik?" I heard someone call my name. I shook Louis awake and stood up from the chair. We walked towards the lady who called my name.

"Are you Zayn Malik?" she asked.

I nodded my head and she beckoned me to follow her. Of course Louis followed right behind me.

"Okay you can sit on the bed and Dr. Delfin will be in here soon." She gave me a smile and left closing the door behind her.

Louis sat down on the stool beside me. We only waited a couple minutes before the doctor came in. She was a young lady about in her late 30s, early 40s. She had dark brown hair that was set into a bun and grey eyes. She had a slightly pale complextion but nonetheless she was very pretty.

"Hello Zayn, I'm Dr. Delfin. What brings you in here today? What seems to be the problem?" She asked nicely.

"Well, I've been throwing up in the morning for the past week. Having mood swings and weird cravings. I don't know if I have some type of illness or something." I said.

"Okay, well I'm going to do a blood and urine sample. I have an idea what the problem is. Its pretty rare but I just want to make sure."

"Okay." I said. She took some blood and I went to the bathroom to pee and when I finished I gave her the cup and she left the room.

"What do you think it is?" I asked Louis.

"I'm not actually sure." Louis responded. We talked a bit until Dr. Delfin came back in.

"Alright, I have the urine test results but you will have to wait a couple of days before the blood results come back in." She said a wide smile on her face.

"Well what are the results?" I said eagerly.

"Well you don't have cancer or the flu or any other illnesses. But you are 5 weeks pregnant. Congrats." She said grinning.

She said I'm PREGNANT. As in prego. Baby growing in my belly. What the hell?!?! I heard a thump coming from my right where Louis was just sitting, now fainted on the floor.

"Oh dear, is he the father?" The doctor asked.

"Oh no he's just my best friend. He came with me to see what was wrong. I did not see this coming." I was still in shock just repeating what the doctor had said in my head. I was going to be a father. Oh shit wait until Niall finds out.

"Well I want you to think about what you want to do. If you want to keep the baby or not. Come back next week for a check up and if you decide that you want to keep the baby I will give hormone supplements to take and if you choose not to keep the baby we can talk about abortion or adoption." She said.

Thats a lot of thinking to do. I don't know what Niall's thoughts would be if he isn't here or picking up his phone. I saw Louis finally waking up. He got up from the floor and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted when you heard I was pregnant." I said.

"Oh." Then he fainted again. I sighed this is going to be a long day.


	18. Chap 18

~Zayn's P.O.V~

I still can't process the fact that I am carrying a human being inside of me. I researched on my laptop everything and anything on male pregnancies. Its crazy what I found out. The most shocking thing I found out is that more than 70% of male pregnancies end up with the carriers dying after birth.

So if I keep this baby and there is no doubt that I will, I have a 30% chance of living. This is all happening so fast. One moment I'm at home doing my homework, daydreaming about the boy I had a major crush on. And next I got raped by that said boy's bully. Now I'm pregnant with his baby. How am I supposed to tell Niall, let alone my Mum.

Did she even know I can get pregnant? If she does why would she keep it a secret from me? She knows I'm gay, it would only be a matter of time before I have sex. Unfortunately my virginity was taken without my consent. I was forced to give it up. Should I confront her about it? Or should Iwait and let her tell me herself?

What do I do now? Should Iwaituntil Niall comes home? DoItry and keep callinghim to see if hepicksuphisphone? Iamatalossrightnow, my mind is all jumbledup. The only person I have left to help me is Louis. But it seems like everytime I tell him I'm pregnant he faints. I just hope that Niall will come back soon. Ican'thavethis baby without him.

"Lou?" I shouted out.

I heard Louis' steps outside my room before the door opened and his head popped in. "Yes Zee?"

"Do you think Ni, will stay with me whenhefindsoutI'm pregnant?" I asked looking up at him with hope in my eyes.

"Oh, Zee. I'm sure he will. I don't think hewouldleave you for something like that. I seethe wayhelooksatyou, he adores you. And nothing could everchangethat, especiallysomethinglikethis. Being pregnant doesn't change who you are. It's something of amiracle. You are a miracle Zayn. And even if he does leave and I'm not saying he will leave, Iwill always be there for you no matter what, you're like a brother to me andIloveyou, ok?"

"What do I do? I am so lost." I asked Lou.

"You take it a day at a time. We don't have to rush into things." He said as he rubbed my back.

I leaned into his chest, my forehead in the crook of his neck. "You're the most amazing best friend anyone can ever ask for Lou. I don't know what I would do or be without you."

"I can say the same for you. I mean you saved me from my crazy ex boyfriend. If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead. Then you saved Niall from almost dying in the streets. You care so much about others and sometimes you forget about yourself. And I am truly sorry that this happened to you in the most horrifying way. And I hate that Iwasn't there to protect you like you did me. I feel like I've failed you."

I could feel Louis shaking as his grip on me tightened. I felt his tears drip onto my head. I could hear the shallow intakes of breaths in my ear and at that moment I sat up and took him into my arms. I held him tightly as his cries became louder.

I ran my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. He kept repeating the word failure into my shirt.

"You are not a failure Lou. It wasn't and will never be your fault for what happened to me. You couldn't possibly predict that would have happened to me. Okay?" His cries were gone and all that was left were sniffles. He shook his head in agreement. 

"I love you boo."

"I love you too Zaynie."

Soon we both fell asleep in each others arms.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay this was just a filler chapter. I just wanted to update something. I am very busy with my school work so I will try my hardest to work on this story as much as I can. Also I hope you love the Zouis bonding moment. I just felt that I should have added some of that in there. Thanks for all of your comments and I hope that there will be more of those and more votes. ButI appreciate what you guys have given me so far.

Also the names of the baby or babies will be picked soon so don't forget to add your name or any name you want. Thank you.


	19. Chap 19

~Niall's P.O.V ~

It's been days now. Days that I have had to study Johnny's every move. I have the upper hand since he doesn't know that I'm coming for him. I'm watching him now, laughing with his friends, smoking joints. I waited until his friends left. Leaving him all alone. Its the perfect time to take him.

I round the corner of the abandoned building I was hiding behind. Johnny had his back toward me. I let something slip into my hand. Gripping it tightly not to let it fall. When I was about 2 feet away from him. I stopped.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop hiding. I know you were watching me." Johnny said. There goes my element of surprise. "I'm not stupid you know. but you are." He chuckled lightly at me.

"I just want you to feel what it feels to be in pain. I really didn't care for what you did to me, but what you did to Zayn is unspeakable. Why would you even do such a thing to him? He did nothing to you. He didn't even know you." I said.

"Listen to me Horan, do you even know why I do the things I do to you? Why I try to mess up your life?" His eyes turned a darker shade, like a storm was brewing in them.

"I have no idea what your talking about, I didn't even know you, until you and your stupid baffoons started to bully me."

"Exactly my point. Do you know who your first friend was? Do you remember that we were best friends since we were in diapers? We used to share everything, talk about everything. Then when we hit year 6, you met Liam and Harry and became friends with them. I tried to fit into your group, but you kept pushing me away. We talked less and less until you just forgot about me altogether. Did you know how that made me feel? No you didn't. You made me feel like I was alone! You made me feel like I was unwanted! You abandoned me! Its all your fault for why I turned out like this. So I did what I thought was best, hurting you. Making you feel all that I felt for the past 7 years." He stopped. His hands were balled into fists, his chest heaving fast like he just ran.

In that instant I remembered everything. I remembered my first best friend. The times where we had sleepovers and we talked all night. Everytime we were upset we would go to each other for comfort. I couldn't believe that I just left him. I threw him away like he was nothing. I understood why he did the things he did. Though it still didn't mean what he did was automatically forgiven. What he did to Zayn was pushing this hatred for me too far.

"I know I can say all the sorrys in the world to you, but it will not excuse you for what you did to Zayn. If there was a problem you could've come to me, we could've talked about it and I could've fixed it. But you chose the wrong path. I am truly sorry for abandoning you, for leaving you all alone, I am, but you have to stop doing this. Not for me but for yourself, otherwise you might be alone for the rest of your life. If I could go back in time to fix my mistakes, trust me I would. But I can't and I will always regret what I did to you. Do me a favor and just let the past go, you don't have to forget the past. Just move on from it." I looked at him and I saw a vulnerable boy inside his eyes. He was lost and he just needed to find himself.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done to you and I'm very sorry for what I did to Zayn. I know it won't change anything but I just wanted you to know. I'm going to move and find a new start. I won't bother you anymore. I shouldn't have went too far. I can never repay you for the things I did. So good bye Horan." 

"Good bye Johnny." He turned and walked away. His hand ruffling his already messed up hair. I stood where I was and watched him disappear. This meeting turned out completely different from what I had thought it would be. I guess its time for me to go home and check up on Zayn. I hope I don't get anymore bad news because I don't think I would handle it.

 

 

~ Hello everyone!! I'm back with a very long overdue chapter. I don't think anyone saw this coming. Including myself. Johnny and Niall were once best friends?!?! Crazy. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	20. Chap. 20

~Zayn's P.O.V~

I was in Liam's and Harry's house. Lou was sprawled across my lap, snoring softly. It was quiet, Liam and Harry went to work and Niall still hadn't come back home. I was really worried about him. I don't know if he's okay or he's out there hurt. I just don't want a repeat of when I first found him. Liam and Harry both went out a couple of days to look for him, but found no traces of him anywhere. I would have gone to find him myself, but Louis forbidden me to go. No matter how many times I pleaded with him he would just say, "I don't want you in any stressful situations, since you have the baby's health to think about." He has a point and it frustrates me that I can't do anything to help Niall because of what someone did to me. I just want him home, in my arms.

As I was flicking through the channels on the T.V., I heard someone at the front door. I thought it might've been Harry and Liam coming home from work, but I was surprised to find out it was neither and instead, it was Niall.

I lost all train of thought and sprang up from the couch. Louis fell off my lap and onto the floor. "I'm up! I'm up!" He said as he got up from the floor.

"Sorry Lou!" I said.

"It's fine, now whats goi-. Niall? Glad you're back." Louis said. " I will just leave you guys alone to catch up." He left the living room and headed to , I'm assuming, Harry's room.

I gave my attention back to my boyfriend. My hands moved from around his waist to his face, moving it from side to side. My eyes raking all over his face to see if there's any scratches or bruises, basically anything messing up his beautiful skin.

"Babe, babe, I'm fine." He chuckled.

"You're fine? You're fine? What about me? You were gone for weeks, you didn't call or text me or any of the boys. I was worried out of my mind for you." I sniffled, feeling the burn in my eyes from the oncoming tears. "I didn't know if you were okay or if anything happened to you again."

"Baby, please don't cry." He said, wiping my tears that had fallen onto my cheeks. "I hate to see you cry. I'm herenow, thats all that matters." Niall said bringing me into another hug.

"Just don't ever leave me again." I said my voice muffled in his neck.

"I won't ever leave you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Maybe promise can be our always." Niall laughed.

"You're such a cheeseball." I giggled. I tilted my head up to capture his lips in an overdue kiss. I missed this, us, so much. Just the sparks, and the sense of comfort all in one kiss.

 

After we broke away, Harry and Liam entered the flat.

 

 

~Niall's P.O.V.~

 

I turned towards the door to see Liam and Harry coming in.

"NIALL!!!" They both shouted out. They ran at me, tackling me to the ground in a three-way bear hug.

"Guys! Get- get off of m-me." I laughed as they kept kissing my cheeks.

When we finally got up from the hug, I moved myself next to Zayn.

"So when did you get back?" Liam asked.

"Well, I just got here about a couple minutes ago. You didn't miss much." I said in return.

"Except for the days you weren't here." Harry mumbled.

"Listen guys, I'm really sorry, about my actions. Its just... I'll... I'll do anything for you, Zayn." I looked up at Zayn, my love for him growing into something stronger than anything I've ever felt. "Let's face it, Zayn, I'm in love with you. You are everything I've ever wanted and more. I will do anything it takes to make you happy and to keep you by my side. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have that unfortunate accident and didn't meet you. I know its so soon into the relationship to tell you that I love you, but I can't hide my true feelings for you. I will fight to the death for what we have, because I don't think I will ever get this chance to love someone like I love you again." I took his hand in mine. I saw the unshed, but happy, tears in his eyes. "You're so so so beautiful, and I know you don't think you are, but I do. You don't know how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend, someone I can potentially spend the rest of my life with. And I sure hope that will eventually happen." The tears were now streaming down his face, a smile so wide on his face.

"I love you too, Ni, more than anything. You've captured my heart, my soul. You... you make me feel as if I'm the most beautiful person you've ever seen. When you left to go after that guy, I was scared to death, thinking you wouldn't return home. I'm just glad you're back, because I've really missed your laugh and your cuddles. I just missed you in general. You are solely, the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am truly grateful, for you and your love." After he finished he moved towards me and kissed my lips, softly and slowly. Better than our first time, all of our emotions poured into that one kiss, our lips moving together in sync. I felt as if we were destined to be together.

"Awww, that is...is the be-est speeches ev-ver." Said Harry, silently crying while Liam rubbed his back.

"Way to ruin the moment Haz." I said rolling my eyes at his foolishness, while Zayn giggled.

I looked at Zayn, really looked at him as he was still in giggles. He's so gorgeous, my once in a lifetime lover. All of a sudden the smile on his face vanished and his faced turned a sickly pale color. He ran towards the bathroom. I raced after him, to see him barely making it in time to upchuck all the contents in his stomach into the toilet.

"Babe! Are you alright?" I was really worried.

"I'm fine," he said as he turned around to look at me. "I have to, um, tell you something." he looked at me with sad eyes. My heart pounding at what it could be. God, I hope he isn't dying.

"Tell me, babe, please." I begged.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

I took a step back, and another, until my back hit the wall and my body slid down to the floor.

This can't be happening.


	21. Chapter 21

~Zayn's P.O.V~

I watched as Niall sat on the floor, head in his hands. I couldn't tell if he was crying, he was just sitting there motionless, as if he was a robot. I so badly wanted him to say something. To say that we were going to get through this together. I was still in the bathroom, staring at him, the silence killing me. I crawled over to where he was, and gently put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ni, please look at me, talk to me. I can't do this without you." He slowly lifted his head up and looked at me.

"How could this happen to me, to us?" He said, more to himself than me. It kind of pissed me off.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO YOU!? LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WEREN'T THE ONE BEING RAPED, ON A DIRTY BATHROOM FLOOR IN AN AMUSEMENT PARK, BY SOME FREAKIN PSYCHO! AND YOU WEREN'T THE ONE TO FIND OUT THAT THEY COULD GET FREAKIN PREGNANT! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO YOU, BECAUSE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN TO YOU IT HAPPENED TO ME! AND I'M STUCK WITH THE CONSEQUENCES. Now I'm not happy with knowing that there's a human being growing inside me, but I'm going to love and take care of this child unconditionally whether you help or not." And with that said, I got up from the floor and stalked off to the kitchen to get something to eat. On my way to the kitchen, I passed by a both equally shocked looking Liam and Harry.

"Do you guys want something to eat also? Cause I feel quite hungry." They both just stood there, mouths moving like fish out of water. "No? Well I'm going to make myself a sandwich." I proceeded to the kitchen to make myself a much needed sandwich. I hummed a song as I looked in the fridge for the ingredients. I took them out and put them on the kitchen counter.

In the midst of making it, Lou came in, rubbing his eyes. His hair was disheveled and he let out a soft yawn.

"What was all that ruckus I heard out there earlier?" His voice cracking a bit, from just waking up.

"Oh that, was nothing." I shrugged.

"So why is Niall sitting in front of the bathroom floor and Liam and Harry looking like they saw a ghost." He asked.

"I told Niall I was pregnant and I guess they heard." I said pouring myself a glass of iced tea.

"You did what now!?" Louis asked, fully awoke now.

"I told him I was pregnant. It was bound to come out anyways. I saw an opportunity, as I upchucked into the toilet, and told him." I sat down at the dining room table, Lou sitting next to me, and began to eat the food that I made.

"And how did he take it?"

"He was quite shocked and he probably still is. He also said that he couldn't believe it was happening to him." I scoffed at the thought. "I mean he isn't even the one whose pregnant. And I know this baby was created out of rape and not love but damn it if I'd let anybody call this child a mistake."

"Everything is going to be alright Zee. If Niall doesn't want to help you know that I will always be there for you." I nodded my head, Louis always has my back.

"I want to help."

I looked behind me to see Niall. His eyes were red and puffy, like he just stopped, crying.

"Let me help you. I feel like I owe you BECAUSE I didn't protect you, I didn't keep you safe. I-if only I went to t-the bathroom with y-you this never would've happened." I got up from the table and walked to him. With the stuttering he was doing, I knew he was going to start crying again. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He sobbed into my neck. His hot tears soaking my shirt.

"This is definitely not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I still love you, nothing is going to change that. And I would love for you to help raise this baby with me. You would be a wonderful father. Okay?"

He nodded his head and slowly lifted it up. I wiped the remaining tears off his cheek. I kissed his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips lingering there for a bit longer. 

 

~ Niall's P.O.V~

 

I won't ever stop thinking that what happened to Zayn was my fault. I should have taken care of him better. I'm a lousy boyfriend.

And now that he's with child, not our child but someone else's makes it even worse. Though I will take care of this baby like it was my own. I'll make sure that he or she would have everything they want or need. I'll be the best father, besides Zayn, that he or she will ever have. Maybe someday we will have our own child together.

I look at Zayn's stomach and touched it. I could already feel a small bump there. I look back up to his face to see a small smile forming. I kissed him again, softly, while rubbing the little bump. I know how women get attached to their unborn child no matter what situation it happened in and Zayn is in the exact same position. I just want him happy and if keeping this baby will make him happy then so be it.


	22. Chapter 22

~Niall's P.O.V~

It came during the night.

The scream.

I was sleeping on the couch, because of the argument Zayn and I had a couple of hours ago. I thought that maybe I was just hearing things until I heard it again. It wasn't as loud as the first one. I tried to get up from the couch, thinking it was Zayn who was screaming, but my legs had gotten tangled within the sheets.

By the time I got to his room, the other boys were already in there, Louis was trying to soothe him. I saw Zayn's lips moving but the words he was saying were to soft for me to hear.

Louis looked up at me and motioned me to come to him. As I moved closer to the bed, I was able to understand what Zayn was saying. His eyes were shut tight, his knees were pulled up to his chin, his hands tightly holding on to the sheets. He kept repeating over and over again, "I'm sorry," in a soft whisper. I looked at Louis and he nodded, getting up from the bed. As I went to take his spot he leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, "take care of him. He saved you once now its time for you to save him. We've had a fucked up life before we came here and I don't want that to happen again. So please, protect him, keep him safe," and then he left. Liam and Harry following behind.

I turned toward Zayn. Still in the same position, I sat down on the bed. "Zee? Babe, you have to calm yourself. You can't be stressed out. It isn't good for the baby," I scooched myself closer to him so that I was directly behind him. I pulled him into me so that I was able to wrap my arms around him. He clutched onto my arm. One of his hands intertwined with mine.

I felt him start to relax a bit. His ragged breathing was almost normal again. We just sat there for at least 15 minutes, in the dark room. Listening to each other breathing. I thought that he may have fell asleep in my arms until he shifted his body around to face me. I brought my hand up to caress his cheek softly. He tilted his face up and I met his slightly parted lips with my own. It was the gentlest kiss we've ever shared.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? You know I will always be here for you." I said after parting from the kiss. He looked down at his lap, playing with our intertwined fingers. He faintly nodded his head in response to my question. He didn't say anything for awhile, but when he did I made sure to listen to every single word he said.   
What I did not know was that everything he was about to tell me was going to show me a whole different side of him.

OK, I know this is a short chapter and I promise the next one will be way longer. I just wanted to update because quite frankly, this is way overdue. I've been very very busy lately. With college stuff and trying not to fail my classes. And also with the whole Zayn thing, I didn't really want to write about him. But I don't want to disappoint you guys so I wanted to try and write something down. I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far and I hope you continue to do so. I also love my new readers too.

So comment what your thoughts are on this chapter. What do you think Zayn is going to tell Niall? And don't forget to vote also. Love you guys.


End file.
